


Bedtime

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words about tummies & love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  For the lovely & wonderful [](http://vida-boheme.livejournal.com/profile)[**vida_boheme**](http://vida-boheme.livejournal.com/) \- happy birthday! ♥ Just a little bit of McSheppy snuggling for your special day.

Rodney smiled as John slipped into bed. He felt a soft kiss feather across his shoulder and then John snuggled closer, one palm splayed flat over Rodney’s heart.

John sighed, contentment brushing Rodney’s neck in a warm breath, and he rested his other hand on the swell of Rodney’s belly.

“I hate that.” Rodney grabbed the hand, self-consciously trying to move it away but John just entwined their fingers and held firm.

“I love it.” Affection warmed the whisper. “It’s part of you.”

Rodney’s heart melted just a little and he squeezed John’s hand; okay, he could live with that.

♥


End file.
